Los sobrinitos
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Unos nuevos Pines llegan a la familia. Drabble.


**_GRAVITY FALLS_** **ES UNA SERIE DE ALEX HIRSCH**

* * *

Esperó de verdad que aquel no fuera su mejor traje, que hubiera cogido el primero que se había encontrado o algo así, pero, de todos modos, se alegraba de ver a su tío. El pobre hombre parecía bastante perdido, no sólo porque había tardado bastante en encontrar la habitación, sino porque no se dio cuenta siquiera de que su sobrino estaba a su lado, junto a la puerta, hasta que él lo saludó con una palmada amistosa.

\- ¡Sobrinito!

\- Hola, tío Stanford. Qué alegría me da verte.

\- He venido en cuanto tu padre me ha llamado. No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo, eres mi sobrino preferido.

\- El único que tienes, en realidad.

\- Bueno, dime, ¿qué ha sido? ¿Niño o niña?

\- Los dos.

Y señaló en dirección de la cama, donde su mujer reposaba con un bebé en cada brazo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cansada al recién llegado. Habría preferido descansar después de un parto bastante largo y duro y la avalancha de visitas pero el tío había venido desde Oregón en muy poco tiempo y por eso cedió.

Stan se acercó a ella, curioso. Dos bebés, uno de ellos miraba al techo y el otro al pecho de su madre, pero los dos movían sus deditos lentamente como esos bichejos que vivían en los árboles que había visto una vez en un documental. El primer pensamiento de Stan al verlos fue sorprenderse de lo mucho que se parecían a un par de boniatos arrugados.

\- Son preciosos, ¿verdad?

Stan no fue capaz de decir que sí, de modo que, como respuesta, sólo sonrió enseñando los dientes (tenía que lavárselos, pensó la señora Pines). Aparte de no muy bonitos, le pareció que eran bastante pequeños, incluso para ser unos recién nacidos.

Gemelos, ¿eh? Inevitablemente, se acordó de...

\- ¿Quieres cogerlos?

\- ¿Yo? Uh...No tengo mucha experiencia...

\- No es demasiado complicado-el padre de las criaturas se acercó a la cama y tomó a uno de los bebés. Acto seguido, se lo colocó en los brazos a Stan.

Stan abrió la boca para negarse pero ya tenía al bebé encima. El neonato posó sus ojos en Stan y el viejo juró haber visto una pequeña sonrisa desdentada en su cara mientras alzaba una manita hacia su barbilla. Stan miró la pulsera identificativa. Mabel. Se volvió cuando le ofrecieron al otro. Con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, Stan sujetó a la niña en un brazo y dispuso el otro para el hermano. Aquél no hizo gran cosa, parecía bastante somnoliento. Nada más llegar a los brazos de su tío-abuelo, soltó un bostezo y se recostó, a pesar de la colonia tan fuerte que se había echado en el pecho y las axilas.

\- ¿A éste cómo le habéis llamado?-preguntó Stan, al no poder ver la pulsera.

\- Dipper-respondió la madre.

Vaya nombre más raro, pensó Stan. Pero bueno, los había peores. Miró a los dos bebés, con las gafas a punto de caérsele sin que pudiera echarles mano. Le estaban llenando el traje de babas y no podía evitar sentirse muy incómodo teniendo la responsabilidad de sujetar a aquellas dos criaturas tan frágiles, no creía que lo estuviera haciendo bien.

\- Lástima no tener una cámara a mano-sonrió su sobrino-. Estáis monísimos.

No sabía si "monísimo" era la palabra exacta pero Stan soltó una pequeña risita como respuesta.

\- Sí son monos-mintió.

\- Espero que, ahora que están los niños, vengas más a menudo a vernos. Hace años que no te vemos el pelo.

\- Lo sé, estoy bastante ocupado...Pero sí, lo intentaré. Y si no, podéis venir a Gravity Falls cuando queráis. Mi casa es vuestra casa.

El niño volvió a bostezar y se intentó agarrar a la solapa de su traje pero apenas tenía fuerza. Stan no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Je...Me gusta este chico.

Sabía que no era muy propio de él. De hecho, no recordaba haber hecho algo así desde el propio nacimiento de su sobrino. Pero acercó sus labios a la cabeza del pequeño y le dio un pequeño beso. Era la única forma que se le ocurría de darle la bienvenida a la familia al chaval. Supuso que era lo que los padres querían ver, o algo así.

La niña, en su otro brazo, empezó a llorar.

\- Claro, claro, para ti también hay, para ti también-se apresuró a murmurar Stan, dándole un idéntico beso a ella.

El bebé se calló inmediatamente y siguió mirándolo plácidamente.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
